I Don't Believe You
by breech
Summary: Demi precisava saber porque Selena havia ido embora. Os problemas eram muitos, mas ela sabia que o amor das duas era mais forte. Num momento de fraqueza ela liga para a ex, será que as coisas voltarão ao seu rumo? -Sequência de Already Gone.


Demi mais uma vez travava uma batalha dentro de si entre a razão e o coração. O telefone na mão ainda era novo e fora comprado apenas para disfarçar todas as vezes que naquelas batalhas, o coração ganhava, já haviam sido umas cinco ou seis.

Digitou os números sem precisar olhar na agenda de seu verdadeiro celular, ela os sabia de cor. Olhou o visor e suspirou pensando se aquelas pequenas ligações faziam diferença. Foi até a janela do quarto olhar o sol que começava a descer rumo ao horizonte. Seu coração apertou, nem mesmo o pôr-do-sol tinha o mesmo encanto sem ela por perto. Apertou o discar.

O telefone chamou não mais do que três vezes e aquela mesma voz suave atendeu.

_ Alô?

Mas Demi não foi capaz de dizer algo, nunca era. E viu que sim, as ligações faziam toda a diferença para ela.

A pessoa do outro lado da linha esperou pela resposta que não veio e Demetria se perguntou se ela ainda se lembrava de seu velho costume de acordá-la no meio da noite só para ouvir a sua voz.

_ Demi, eu sei que é você.

Sim, ela se lembrou e isso fez Demi desabar, derramar todas as lágrimas que ela julgava ter escondido com maestria. A pessoa do outro lado da linha suspirou e ao fundo, Demi ouviu o barulho das ondas quebrando sobre as rochas.

_ Eu...sinto sua falta.

_ Por quê?

Ela precisava saber porque ela fora embora, porque a deixara. A outra garota, por conhecer Demi tão bem, sabia perfeitamente sobre o que ela estava falando, sem precisar de explicações ou perguntas.

_ Você estava infeliz e eu agonizava só de pensar que era por minha causa...

_ Você me deixou sozinha! Você... Você disse que seria para sempre!  
Demi ouviu o fungado baixinho, sua garota também estava chorando.

_ Eu estraguei tudo, eu fui ciumenta, eu gritei coisas que não eram verdade, eu fiz você me odiar! Eu tinha que ir embora... Eu precisava fazer você feliz e eu achei que você estaria melhor sem mim.

Demi escorregou para o chão encolhendo-se, tentando fazer a dor diminuir. E ela lembrou de tudo o que as duas haviam passado juntas, havia doído e muito, as brigas, os términos, as mentiras, tudo aquilo a havia marcado profundamente, mas não era nada se comparado à dor que ela sentia sabendo que sua Selena a havia abandonado, aquilo a estava matando.

_ Eu te fazendo chorar de novo...

_ Onde você está?

_ Eu não quero que venha aqui.

_ Perguntei onde você está.

Ela pôde ouvir Selena suspirar e soube que ela não lhe falaria o que queria. Mas aquele barulho do mar, da água batendo contra a parede rochosa era quase tão inconfundível quanto a voz da sua garota.

_ Eu realmente espero que você não saia daí pelos próximos 30 minutos.

Quando Demi estacionou o carro no mirante da cidade, seu coração deu um pulo. De longe ela podia ver a figura esguia de Selena sentada no ponto mais afastado do local. O cabelo dela era levado de um lado a outro pelo vento e acabava ricocheteando nas suas costas.

Saiu do carro lentamente e assim andou até aonde a outra se encontrava sentada encarando as ondas furiosas que batiam contra a parede de pedra abaixo dela.

_ Meu coração ainda sabe reconhecer quando você se aproxima.

Mas apesar de dizer que sabia de sua chegada, Selena não virou para encarar a ex, que sentou ao seu lado e ficou a olhar o sol desaparecer na linha do horizonte.

_ Você não devia ter ido embora...

_ Você ficaria melhor sem mim.

Demi encostou a cabeça na grade que separava a calçada do mar.

_ Eu não pedi para você ir embora.

Selena deu uma risada baixa que Demetria percebeu não ter humor nenhum.

_ Não me disse com palavras, mas cada vez que chorava, que olhava em meus olhos com raiva, que discutia comigo pelos meus ataques de ciúmes idiotas, era como se me pedisse.

_ Como você pode achar mesmo que por apenas um momento que eu estaria melhor longe de você? Não ouviu todas as vezes que eu disse que te amava? Não viu nos meus olhos o quanto eu precisava de você?

_ Você poderia achar alguém melhor que eu... Que não fizesse você querer chorar todo o tempo. Na verdade, você ainda pode fazer isso...

Demi virou a cabeça da outra em sua direção fazendo com que as duas se encarassem pela fração de um minuto.

_ Cada vez que discutimos me feriu, e as vezes que terminamos quase acabaram comigo, mas eu jamais quis você longe de mim pelo simples fato de que eu não sou ninguém sem você por perto.- ela deixou as lágrimas virem outra vez.- Apesar de todos os nossos problemas, nada me feriu tanto quanto ouvir você cantar naquela fita e ir entendendo o que você queria dizer com cada verso. Eu fiquei fora de mim... Eu... Eu tentei me matar...- Ela mostrou as cicatrizes nos pulsos.- Eu te liguei, te mandei cartas, mensagens, eu fui até sua casa e você não me atendeu! Eu fiquei desesperada Selena, porque eu sabia que você ainda me amava, era quase como se eu pudesse sentir cada vez que você pensava em mim e eu não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo. Então eu comprei um telefone novo só para ver se você me atendia, só para ouvir sua voz... Eu não tinha coragem de dizer nada, mas era bom ouvir você falando comigo outra vez e aquilo foi como uma benção, algo para onde correr quando a saudade fosse insuportável... E eu não quero que você venha dizer que eu vou ficar melhor sem você perto de mim, porque se eu não te tiver aqui do meu lado, eu não vou suportar essa dor, eu vou sucumbir a ela...

Selena acariciou a face da outra como se ela fosse algo frágil demais, puro demais para receber um toque seu. Sentia como se Demi fosse seu bem mais valioso, sempre havia sido assim, desde a infância quando as duas haviam se encontrado na fila de um teste para um seriado que nenhuma das duas havia participado.

_ Eu te amo tanto que às vezes parece que meu corpo não vai suportar isso tudo. Eu me sinto à beira de explodir e eu simplesmente não sei como agir quando o assunto é você. Eu tenho medo de te machucar e sinto como se fosse te perder a qualquer momento porque eu não mereço alguém como você... Eu sou muito pouco perto de tudo que você é... Você merece alguém que seja mais do que eu sou.

_ Selena, você É tudo o que eu preciso, o que eu quero, tudo o que eu mereço. Você é quem se encaixa na minha vida, quem vai está presente em todos os meus planos para o futuro! Você é aquela que dividirá comigo a vida, os problemas, as alegrias, as contas, a casa, as brigas para quem vai cortar a grama do quintal, você Selena, é quem me ajudará a educar os meus filhos, os nossos filhos... Eu não posso pedir mais do que eu tenho com você.

Selena sorriu em seu carinho e se aproximou da outra. Demi começou a sentir as mesmas borboletas no estômago que sentia toda vez que a namorada se aproximava. De todas as sensações no mundo, aquela era a que ela mais amava. Sel encostou a testa das duas ainda sorrindo e fechou os olhos sendo seguida por Demi.

_ Eu vim aqui todos os dias desde que mandei aquela fita.

_ Eu não teria coragem... Esse lugar é nosso e se você não estivesse ao meu lado não teria o mesmo encanto.

Demi, muito devagar, começou a fazer carinho com seu próprio rosto na lateral do rosto de Selena e todo seu corpo reagiu ao contato das duas peles juntas, era como se depois de anos perdida, ela tivesse achado sua casa.

_ Trouxe uma coisa para você.- Demi disse depois de algum tempo.  
Ela abriu a bolsa procurando o que devia devolver à Selena. No fundo encontrou a caixinha preta e a pegou abrindo-a em seguida, tirando de lá a aliança prateada que tinha seu nome gravado.

As luzes da calçada começaram a se acesas e as duas viram que o céu estava quase totalmente escuro. Era como se estivessem voltando no tempo. Para o dia que depois de uma briga besta, Demi decidira reatar fazendo o namoro ficar ainda mais sério dando aquela mesma aliança para Selena pela primeira vez.

_ Isso não devia ter saído do seu dedo.

Ela pegou a mão direita da outra e fez o aro deslizar pelo anelar da namorava que chorava enquanto sorria o sorriso que Demi sabia ser o mais lindo do mundo.

Selena se jogou em cima de Demi tão forte que as duas tombaram na calçada rindo. Se ajeitou ali em cima para ambas ficassem mais confortáveis e encarou os olhos castanhos que tanto amava. Estava ali tudo o que precisava para viver: o amor de Demi.

Abaixou a cabeça iniciando um beijo com a namorada. E os sorrisos ainda estavam lá.

Tudo estava bem outra vez.


End file.
